The present invention relates to a fundus photography device that photographs the fundus of a subject's eye.
In the related art, there is known an optical coherence tomography (OCT) using low-coherent light as an ophthalmic device that can non-invasively photograph a tomographic image of a subject's eye. A compound device of the OCT and a fundus camera is proposed (refer to JP-A-2013-056274).
In the related art, for example, a scanning position is set using an infrared fundus image photographed by an infrared camera provided in the fundus camera. However, the infrared fundus image does not necessarily have good resolution, and is not suitable for OCT photography.
A technique of generating a front image from a signal obtained using OCT is known, but is not suitable for photography performed by the fundus camera. For example, an inspector cannot observe a flare, and cannot confirm a focus index and an alignment index.